The PreteenSensations Reunite
by E.L. Shelton
Summary: The three remaining PTSs come back to New Jersey after Nancy gets killed in a drunk driving accident. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own any of Judy Bloom's characters.  
  
A/N- Hello, my name is Emily and I am 13 years old. No, I did not think up this idea...well sort of. You see, ShoppingLiz wrote about what happened to the Preteen-Sensations. I decided to create it into a story, and I give her credit for creating what happened to the characters.   
  
Prolouge- Nancy gets killed in a drunk driving accident, and the girls come back to New Jersey to visit. Memories are shared as the girls remember their friend.  
  
***  
  
St. Patricks Day, 2003...  
  
Nancy drove fastly along the road on the dark rainy night. Two empty beer bottles layed in the back, and the ashtray was full of cigarettes. Nancy had just came out of a Gay Girls Bar and was drunk. She swove to hit a green ford, and the car slid.  
  
"ONE SIDE MORON!" the driver shouted at her.  
"Aww shut the hell up, ya stupid basterd!" Nancy called back.  
  
Nancy laughed and lit another cigarette, and puffed away. This time she began to feel sleepy and her head hit the wheel and the car turned and stopped---right after a truck driver smashed into her car, and the side she was sitting on.  
  
***  
  
"Okay Mrs.Cardanza you should be fine in a couple of days. If you feel anymore nausea, call me, okay?" said Gretchen Potter, finishing up with her patient.  
"Thank you" said Mrs.Cardanza. She left.  
  
Gretchen's cell phone rang. "Hello?" she asked, picking it up.  
"Gretchen...is that you honey?" asked a tearful voice on the other line.  
"Yes this is her...who is this?"  
"Gretchen...this is is Nancy's mother...Nancy was killed in an accident last night" said Nancy's mother.  
"Oh my god, what happened?"  
"She was drunk...you know how people get on St. Patrick's Day. She fell asleep at the wheel and a truck smashed into her"   
"Oh no...I am very sorry!" cried Gretchen.  
"Thank you. Do you think you could call Margret and Janie?" said Nancy's mom.  
"Of course" said Gretchen.  
"Thank you" said Nancy's mom...and she hung up.  
  
***  
  
Margret Simon stood at her kitchen counter, chopping carrots for supper.  
  
"Mommy I learned to spell here! H-e-r-e!" her 4 year old son, Jake beamed.  
  
Margret smiled. "That is great hun..." but then the phone rang. "Here honey let mommy get the phone and then you can tell me about it" Margret picked it up  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
"Margret...it's Gretchen..." said Gretchen Potter on the other line.  
"Gretchen?! How ARE you?" cried Margret, supprised.  
  
Gretchen did not answer her. Instead she said, "Margret...Nancy was killed in an accident. She was driving drunk and a car hit her"  
  
Margret stood their, completlely shocked about what had come out of her friend's mouth. "Oh   
no..oh no..."   
  
"I have to call Janie" said Gretchen.  
Margret nodded. "I'll call our classmates then". She was already married to Norman Fishbein. After he had gotten his braces off, he became really cute.  
  
***  
  
Janie sat in bed, reading Pride and Predjuce. She wasn't married...no kids...but a very beautiful person. She lived in an apartment in Florida, where she modeled and and wrote. Her phone beside her bed rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Janie...is that you?" asked the voice on the other line.  
"Yes...who is this?" asked Janie.  
"This is Gretchen...Gretchen Potter...remember me? I have something to tell you...Nancy was killed when she fell asleep in her car on St.Patrick's Day.  
  
Janie's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe this.  
  
"Oh...my...gosh..." she began.  
  
Gretchen chatted on for awhile and the girls cried.   
  
***  
  
Two days later was the funeral. The three remaining PTSS each sat on a diffrent plane, nervous about what might happen... 


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Norman...this is horrible" said Margret holding her husband's hand as the plane took off.   
"It'll be okay honey...shh" Norman sort of patted Marget's hand.  
"I just don't know how this could happen" began Margret. "She was on the honor roll in high school...and made all of the school plays. Then she celebrated her 21st birthday with booze...and that changed everything" a tear slipped down her cheek and her husband handed her a tissue.  
  
***  
  
Gretchen sat on flight #224 with a sick feeling in her stomach. Partly, because she was 8 1/2 months pregnant with her sixth child and partly nervous about what might happen when she arrived back in New Jersey.   
  
"Do you think the rest of the school kids will think I am a nerd still?" she asked, looking and feeling panicked.  
"Nah...they are grown up now. They know how to act" said her husband, Josh.  
***  
  
Janie stared at her novel for awhile, not really reading, more thinking about what would happen when she arrived. What would her classmates look like? Would Freddy "The Lobster" finally had grown up? She couldn't expect anything right now.  
  
***  
  
All the girl's flights arrived 2 hours apart. They were all staying at the same hotels, but didn't get a chance to see each other until the memorial service that afternoon.   
  
"Gretch!" cried Janie. "Margret!" she hugged her two friends.  
"Gretchen! Janie!" cried Margret, crying.  
  
Gretchen couldn't say much, she was very sober.  
  
They went up to the coffin and hugged Nancy's mother, and said how sorry they were. Then they took a look at the body.  
  
"She looks so...peaceful" said Gretchen looking at the body, still shocked her friend was this way.  
  
"I know..." was all could Margret say.  
  
They talked with people. Freddy had grown a mustache and looked handsome. Margret caught Janie staring at him and had to giggle a very small laugh. Laura Danker had grown a bit taller and had longer hair since the last time Margret had seen her. And finally, Phil Leroy was a business man, and his cell phone rang a few times. He left the room to go and chat.   
  
Janie heard him. "What! What do you mean they won't let us buy AAS? Tell them to offer any price!" he bellowed into the phone, and she giggled.  
  
A few words were shared. Then the Beatle's "Something" was played. Then old classmates and friends and family talked about Nancy a bit. Finally, it was time to go and bury her...it was time to say on last goodbye to the girl's final friend... 


End file.
